Las penas del joven Werther
Las cuitas del joven Werther (Aleman, Die Leiden des jungen Werther, originalmente publicado como Die Leiden des jungen Werthers) es una novela epistolar y una novela semiautobiográfica de Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, primero publicada en 1774. Una escena principal exhibe prominamente la tradución aleman de Goethe de una porción de el ciclo de poemas Ossian de James Macpherson , que originalmente fueron presentados como traduciones de trabajos antiguos, y fueron descubrierto ser escrito por Macpherson. Werther es una novela importante de el movimiento Sturm und Drang en la literatura de alemania. Es uno de los pocos trabajos de este movimiento que Goethe escribió antes que él, con Friedrich von Schiller, empezó el movimiento classico de Weimar. Tambien influyó en la literatura del Romanticismo que siguió. El libro transformó a Goethe en una de las primeras celebriadades literatarias. Cerca de sus últimos días, era un ritual para mucho jóvenes viajando en Europa visitar a Weimar y hacer una visita personal al maestro. De sus muchos visitadores, la mayoría sólo había leído este solo libro de los varios que escribió él. Sumario La mayoría de Las cuitas del joven Werther es presentado como una colección de letras escrito por escritor, un escritor joven de un temperamento sensible y apasionado, para su amigo Wilhelm. En estas letras, Werther revela una cuenta muy íntima de su visita en el pueblo ficticio de Wahlheim. Él esta encantado de las tradiciones simples de los campesinos de este pueblo. Conoce y se enamora de Lotte, una joven hermosa que está cuidando sus hermanos y hermanas después de la muerte de su madre. Desafortunada, Lotte ya está comprometida a Albert, quien es once años mayor que ella. A pesar de el dolor que le causa, Werther cultiva una amistad íntima con Lotte y Albert. Su dolor eventualmente lo causa huir a Weimar. En Weimar, conoce a la Fraulein von B. Sufre una pena mortal, al enterarse que Lotte nunca va a ser suya y junto con un amigo se queja de su situacion. Regresa a Walheim después de este error, y sufre más que nunca, parcialmente porque Lotte y Albert están casados. Cada día que pasa es un recuerdo que Lotte nunca podrá regresar el amor que el le tiene. Afuera de pesar para Werther y respeto de su esposo, Lotte decide que Werther no la puede visitar tan frequentemente. Él la visita una última vez, y Werther recita una porcion de Ossian. Esta recitacion llena ambos con emocion, y comparten un beso. Werther entiendió antes de este incidente que uno de ellos—Lotte, Albert, o Werther—tiene que morir. Incapaz de hacer daño a otro ser, Werther no ve mas opción pero su suicidio. Después que escribe una letra de despido (escrito con la intención de ser descubierta después de su muerte), él le escribe a Albert, pidiendo que le preste dos pistolas, usando la pretencia que va ir cazar. Lotte recibe esta petición con dolor, y le manda las pistolas, aunque entiende cuál es la intención de Werther. Werther muere. Inspiración y Paralelos Goethe menciono en su primer version de su Römische Elegien, su “sufrimiento juvenil” era inspiracion en parte para la creacion de la novela. Cuando termino su estudio legal en el verano de 1772, Goethe encontro empleo en la Camara Imperial de el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico en Wetzlar. Goethe cultivo la amistad de el secretario Karl Wilhelm Jerusalem. La noche de 9 Junio, 1772, los dos amigos estavan presente en un baile. En este evento social, Goethe conocio a la joven Charlotte Buff y su prometido, Johann Christian Kestner, un hombre mayor. Goethe se enamoro instantaniamente de Charlotte. Goethe galanteo a Charlotte y la relacion entre los dos entro un ciclo de amistad y rechazo. Charlotte fue honesta con Goethe, y le dijo que no havia esperanza de una aventura. El 11 de Septiembre, Goethe se fue sin despedirse. Los paralelos entre este incidente y la novela son evidentes. Charlotte Buff, como su contraparte en la novela, era la hija de un oficial buido y tenia mucho hermanos y hermanas. Goethe, como Werther, encontro dificil terminar sus trabajos. Goethe y Werther ambos celebradron sus cumpleaños 28 Agosto, y ambos se dejaron a Charlotte 10 Septiembre. La novela tambien cuenta con varios eventos paralelos o similares en la vida de el amigo de Goethe,Jerusalem. Jerusalem, como Werther, se suicidio. Goethe fue informado que el motivo de esta accion era el amor que Jerusalem tenia para la mujer de otro hombre. Esta amor no era regresado, y Jerusalem tambien se mato con pistolas prestadas. El efecto de Goethe Goethe guardó la distancia con Las cuitas del joven Werther en su vejez. Él lamentó su fama y haber hecho su amor juvenil para Charlotte Buff conocimiento público. Aunque escribió '' Werther'' cuando tenía vienticuatro años, la mayoría de los visitadores que tuvo en su vejez sólo habían leído este libro, y lo conocieron sólo por esta novela de todas las que escribió. Goethe tuvo un disgusto para este libro, escribiendo que si Werther había sido un hermano que el mató, todavía no podía haber sido visitado por un fantasma más vengativo. De todas formas, Goethe reconoció el gran impacto personal y emocional que Las cuitas del joven Werther tenía para los jovenes enamorados y deprimidos. En 1821, él le comento a su secretario que “Debe ser malo, si todos no tienen un tiempo en sus vidas que sienten que Werther no fue escrito solo para ellos.” Impacto cultural Las cuitas del joven Werther fue el primer gran triunfo de Goethe, que lo transformó de un desconocido a un autor celebrado practicamente de una noche a otra. Napoleón Bonaparte consideró esta novela como uno de los trabajos más importantes de Europa. Esta novela lo inspiró como un joven escribir una monologo en el estilo de Goethe, y como adulto, mantuvo una copia de Werther con él en sus guerras. También empezó un fenómeno llamado “Werther-Fieber” (Fiebre de Werther). Los hombres jovenes de Europa se vistieron en la ropa que se Werther uso en la novela. Tambien tuvo consecuencias en los primer ejemplos conocidos de suicidio mímico, supuestamente provocando los suicidios de dos mil lectores. La Fiebre de Werther era causa de preocupación para las autoridades y otros autores. Un autor, Friedrich Nicolai, decidió escribir una final alternativo para la novela, que es mas agradable llamado Die Freuden des jungen Werther (“''Las alegrias del joven Werther''”) en cual Guillermo reconociendo las intenciones de Werther, llena las pistolas de sangre de pollo, preveniendo el suicidio de Werther, y concediendole calma a Lotte. Goethe encontró esta versión desagradable, y empezo una enemistad literaria con Nicolai de por vida. Goethe escribió un poema titulado “"Nicolai auf Werthers Grabe"”, en cual Nicolai defeca en el sepulcro de Werther, desecrando la memoria de Werther. Esta enemistad continuo con la coleccion de poemas que Goethe escribió, las Xenis. Referencias Auden, Wystan Hugh (1971), Foreword, Toronto, Canada: Random House, Inc. Phillips, Mary Elizabeth (1895). A Handbook of German Literature. George Bell and Sons. Retrieved on 2007-03-16. Wilkinson, William Cleaver (1887). Classic German Course in English. Chautauqua Press. Retrieved on 2007-03-16. Herold, J. Christopher (1963). The Age of Napoleon. American Heritage Inc. Enlaces externos * [http://gutenberg.spiegel.de/goethe/werther/1wert001.htm Die Leiden des jungen Werther] * * [http://www.gradesaver.com/classicnotes/titles/werther GradeSaver study guide: The Sorrows of Young Werther] * Free Audiobook (in German) from LibriVox * [http://www.abacci.com/books/book.asp?bookID=2168 The Sorrows Of Young Werther] * "Werther: Gefühle bleiben aktuell" (German article, sbznet.de) * The-Sorrows-of-Young-Werther.com (personalised e-mail edition sending Werther's letters to your mailbox) * William Makepeace Thackeray's Sorrows of Werther http://www.cs.rice.edu/~ssiyer/minstrels/poems/183.html Categoría:Literatura de Alemania cs:Utrpení mladého Werthera da:Den unge Werthers lidelser de:Die Leiden des jungen Werthers en:The Sorrows of Young Werther fr:Les Souffrances du jeune Werther he:ייסורי ורתר הצעיר it:I dolori del giovane Werther ja:若きウェルテルの悩み ko:젊은 베르테르의 슬픔 nl:Die Leiden des jungen Werthers no:Den unge Werthers lidelser pl:Cierpienia młodego Wertera pt:Os Sofrimentos do Jovem Werther ru:Вертер sv:Den unge Werthers lidanden tr:Genç Werther’in Acıları (kitap) zh:少年维特的烦恼